flight for a new beginning
by aseena2144
Summary: gouenji is flying to england after a delicious graduation dinner but what he encounters is more than what he could hope for. love,friendship and lessons i guess. New Chapter Up
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok. First hi I'm a new user and this is practically my first story so I hope it goes well. Please don't be too harsh in the comments but it would be nice for some advice, soooo enjoy :)**_

The inazuma eleven where walking home after graduation to the ramen store to celebrate their graduation of raimon junior high.

"Minna! Ramon all around!" Endou the captain of the team yelled

"wow, after listening to him shout for 3 years you would think you'd be over it…guess not" gouenji sweat drop

"You are sooo right….." Kidou and hiroto said simultaneously

"You guys coming or what?" haruna said to the strikers "yeah yeah" they said

While everyone was eating their Ramon endou stood up on the table and made a clinking noise with his cup.

"Ummmm…endou your foots in my Ramon….." kazemaru said slightly grossed out

"Oh….sorry" endou said scratching the back of his head

"Anyway everyone, this could be our last time together because gouenji is going abroad to England-"

Gouenji raises his glass

"-kidou and haruna are going to Germany to study soccer further-"

Haruna starts tearing up while kidou comforts her

"-and all of us will be scattered in different schools but all I want to say is this time that ive had to get to know all my new friends, all the new things about soccer that woke me up to believing more than I could imagine has been the best experience of my life and to that I would like to toast- to friends and new beginnings, we will always remember eachother!" endou starts to cry a little while having his signature wide smile plastered across his face

"To friends and new beginnings, we will always remember eachother!" everyone repeated with tears and grins

It was now 8:00pm and everyone left rairakon, gouenji and endou made there way out lastly walking home together.

"so gouenji what do you expect from England?"

"Who knows endou, but im hoping that ill find new experiences in soccer and maybe anything else. _Maybe love or friends." _That last bit he thought to himself with a smile.

"Were gonna miss you buddy don't forget us" endou said with a smile

"Of course I wont forget there is no possible way I can." Gouenji said with a smile

_**The next day:**_

The alarm clock rang at approximately 9:00am with the radio bursting out. Gouenji woke to a startle and shut the clock up before being tempted to throw it out of the window.

"I hate that alarm. Hmmmm….9:00 that rings a bell…..uh oh my plane leaves in an hour!"

Gouenji jumped out of bed and got changed, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and ran downstairs to a startled yuuka.

"oni-chan you scared me!" yuuka protested

"sorry yuuka. Good morning. 9:20. Better hurry up" gouenji said then grabbed a slice off toast and got in the car

"oni-chan hope you have a nice time bring something nice back for me please!" yuuka begged

"sure. Better be off now though, bye yuuka." Gouenji kissed her sister on the forehead and was being drived away by his dad to the airport.

_**30 minutes later:**_

"Phewww. Made it in time with 10 minutes to spare." gouenji took his seat and opened his book when suddenly a girl fell on his lap

"ouch." The girl said as she batted away on of her hairs that was in her face

"Are you ok?" gouenji asked "yeah sorry. Its my first time on a plane alone."she scratched the back of her head as she got off gouenji and sat next to him "this is seat 54 rite?"

"yeah yeah it is. So how come your going too England?"

"oh I got accepted into a school there what was it called…."as she tried to remember the name gouenji got a good look of her. Brown, curly, long hair tied in a high pony tail with 2 bangs out from both sides, a striped sleeveless waistcoat, a pink top with short sleeves, white skinny jeans with a pair of pink buckled boots. Her facial features included dark eyes and a smile. "_wow" _was all gouenji could think.

"oh that's right London soccer academy for the gifted, im hoping I meet an old friend there I haven't seen him in ages." She said with a sad smile

"really im going to the same school. Im gouenji shuuya by the way and you are…."

"oh sorry wheres my manners im-" but she was cut off when an announcement came up

"_could all passengers buckle up and be quiet we are about take lift off. Please ensure you have switched all electronics off and are seated. Thank you"_

The girl zipped her mouth shut and smiled at gouenji. Gouenji smiled back and looked forward to knowing who this girl was but gouenji couldn't help the fact that the necklace around her neck seemed so familiar.

With that the plane took the air and they both fell asleep.

_**Ok end of chapter 1. Hope you liked it. Review and tell me your thoughts thanks! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so heres chapter 2. But first id liked to thank the people who read my story and for the constructive criticism/advice. Enjoy :)**_

It was 12:00pm in England and the plane just landed after a 12 hour flight.

"wow, that was a long flight." The girl said while yawning and stretching her arms

"yeah, at least now we can find the driver to take us to the school dorms." Gouenji said with a small smile

"But wont we have different drivers?"

"we shouldn't, if were from the same area we would have the same driver. You want help with your luggage?"

"yeah thanks, oh and by the way my name is Aseena Bloo."

Gouenji widened his eyes but looked away. _"Is she, no! It couldn't be her. It's been years."_

Aseena looked puzzled "Are you ok? You seem confused?"

"Huh…no, no! Sorry about was just thinking about….how the school will be that's all."

"Yeah me too. Anyway we better go find the drivers come on." With that they left the plane and on to the platforms exit in search of their names.

Both Aseena and Gouenji were walking side by side looking for the driver with a board with their names.

"Found our guy come on!" Aseena shouted then dragged Gouenji to the driver with a board saying _Aseena Bloo and Gouenji Shuuya._

"Follow me." The driver said as he motioned the pair towards a massive car that shone like the sun.

Gouenji and Aseena both entered the car. "It will take an hour to get to the school so in the mean time you can relax." The driver said then pulled up a window to cut him off from the pair.

"Huh, kinda rude you know!" Aseena said with a pout while Gouenji silently giggled.

"It's true though." Aseena said with a pout "_Maybe she is, it will take time Gouenji be patient"_

"Anyway Aseena how long have you lived in Japan for?" Gouenji asked

"Oh, I lived in Japan since I was little but when I turned seven my parents moved me for a certain reason-"

"What reason?"

"Don't worry about it I would tell you but I don't know you to much yet. Sorry."

"That's ok. carry on."

"We had moved to England for a while then America. I never liked it though. But when I turned 12 we came back to Japan I was so happy! But I learnt that my parents and-"

"Who? Is it that friend you told me about? The one you're hoping to see?"

"Yeah my parents and his argued a lot and then I was not allowed to see him after that. The last time I saw him was at my birthday party when I turned seven."

"That's sad. Do you remember anything about him?"

"Nope. What about you?" Aseena changed her mood to I massive smile that made Gouenji pleased that he didn't hurt her feelings.

"Well I always lived in Japan; It's where I started playing soccer with an old friend…"

"Really? Do you think you will meet them at the school?"

Gouenji smiled and said "I think that she is near me at this very moment."

Aseena gave a smile. "Do you have siblings?"

"Yeah I have a little sister, she is six coming on to seven. What about you?"

Aseena shook her head and then looked down with a frown.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Gouenji moved closer to Aseena with worry in his eyes

"I honestly can't remember anything before I turned seven. So I'm worried that I will see him but no know it's him."

"Don't worry about it. How come you can't remember anything since then?"

"At the time I had a short term memory. But one day I fell into a comma and couldn't remember anything since then. I asked my parents and they said the past is something you don't need to know. But I feel like I need to know. I _want_ to know."

Gouenji looked at Aseena and said "Cheer up, the memorys will come flooding back before you know it and then you could be playing with that old friend of yours. But how come you still remember him?"

"Because I heard my parents talk about him." "I see."

"You know what? I feel like I can tell you anything, I feel as if I know you already. It's weird but nice."

"Yeah I get how you feel. Anyway check it out where here."

Aseena and Gouenji looked out the window to see a gigantic school that looked as old as coach Hibiki-San and seemed to have a lot of different people standing at the front gate waiting for it to open.

"This is it, London soccer academy for the gifted." The driver said and opened the car door for the pair to get out.

"Lets go this could be fun" Aseena said with a smile

"Yeah it will be fun." Gouenji said while smiling "_Its been a long time. Hopefully you will remember me."_

With that they went through the gate and into a massive hall ready to be put into dorms…

_**Ok. End of chapter 2. Hope youliked it. Oh and by the way I need ideas for dorm names(2-3 will be the main ones) and some oc's if anyone would like to put forward their oc fill in the form:**_

_**Name:-**_

_**Age:-**_

_**Appearance:-**_

_**Personality:-**_

_**Element:-**_

_**Hissatus:-**_

_**Crush:-(if there is one)**_

_**Any relation to main characters:-**_

_**Anyway hope you liked it and review please. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3! Enjoy and thanks to those of you who submitted your OC'S!**_

_**Anyway, enjoy and I will keep updating when I can which is…Anytime! HOLIDAYS YAY!**_

Gouenji and Aseena entered the hall and took seats at the back.

A man walked through the door and up on to the stage. He had spiky black hair with deep blue highlights, he wore a suit and seemed to be in his mid twenties.

"Welcome. I am pleased to see such a great turn out of gifted players in the soccer department and I hope you will enjoy your time here. I would like to introduce myself, I am head teacher Tarakami. I will be organising the matches and hopefully we will win the tournament which starts in 2 weeks. We will be assessing you all to see who will be apart of the team to be put forward so good luck. Also, the dorms will have a capacity of 4 people but 2 separate rooms, so you will buddy up. Take a look at the sheets nderneath your chairs to be notified about your dorms. That's all." Mr Tarakami walked off the stage and left the hall leaving 24 puzzled children.

Aseena and gouenji picked up the paper and looked at eachother.

"Ok so there are 6 dorms, 4 in each. Ok honestly I can't look can you tell me?"Aseena said

"Sure. Im in-" Gouenji scanned the paper and then grinned "What is it?"

"Dorm 4, you, me-"

"Really that's great! Who else?"

"umm….. Michealis Aria and Misuka Endou…..wait a second…that's Endous twin sister."

Two figures stood before the two. One, has knee-length, dark brown, straight hair and big, brown eyes. She has a fair skin and wears a white clip on the right side of her hair and has a wide grin. While the other, has Midnight blue hair and right near the ears the hair gets really wavy till the shoulders. Has mischievous amethyst eyes and pale skin. She doesn't seem to be smiling.

"Aseena! Gouenji! I can't believe you're here!" Misuka said while hugging them both.

"Hey im Michealis, I'm guessing that you are Gouenji-"points at Gouenji "- and your Aseena" points at Aseena

"Yeah hi. I hope we can all have fun and be great friends." Aseena said with a smile

"Yeah me too. Oh and I'm bunking with Misuka if that's all right?"

"Yeah sure ill bunk with Gouenji, right" Aseena turns to Gouenji who nods back

The four grab their bags and head off to their dorm when-

"-Look all I'm saying is that I think you should have packed less." A girl said

"You can't tell me what I can and can't pack!"

A guy with red hair, and pale skin walked in between the girls.

"What is it Hiroto?" Ajibana questioned

"Girls look. Let me say this- Yuki just leave it you don't need to worry about what Ajibana has brought, it was her intensions to bring what she wanted. So there's no points in making a big deal out of it." Hiroto said with a smile and both girls blushed

"Sorry Ajibana. Let's just get in to our dorm. You want to bunk together?"

"Sure and sorry for shouting." With that both girls walked inside in peace.

"Wow guess we have to deal with a lot, right Suzuno?" A guy with silver hair that was swept to the side, healthy skin and a relief look on his face stood next to Hiroto.

"Yeah, I guess that's will be interesting." Suzuno and Hiroto then looked towards where Gouenji, Aseena, Misuka and Michealis.

"Gouenji, It's great to see you!" Hiroto and Suzuno came to the four and started to shake hands with them except for one person who was hiding behind everyone else.

"_wow shes shy, she kinda looks cute like a small child." _Gouenji thought to himself.

"Hey, Aseena long time no see." Aseena came forward and hugged the pair like they were a toy that was missing for ages.

"It has, I'm sorry I left all those years ago but you got my letters right?"

"Yeah of course we did and obviously you got our replies. Anyway we better get back, before the girls argue again, see you later." Suzuno said

"Bye." Everyone said with synchronised voices

"Wow I didn't know you would know them Aseena." Misuka questioned

"Yeah I do. I used to go to the orphanage that they lived in to play when my parents went abroad."

"Your parents left you alone to work." Michealis asked

"Yeah, I know but if they didn't I wouldn't have met such great friends." Aseena said with a small smile

"Come on lets got to our dorm and unpack." Misuka said with a smile

They all entered the dorm with a number 4 on the front door and walked in. To their surprise inside was a bag of soccer balls, a ruby couch and a massive football shaped rug and on the wall where pictures of past legendary teams and also a big television.

"Wow." They all said at the same time

After wards they all left to their rooms. Gouenji and Aseena went right and Michealis and Misuka went left.

Later they all went to the canteen to get there dinner of riceon the side with a plate of spaghetti. They all sat down together next to Two unknown girls and Hiroto ans Suzuno.

One girl had Long silver hair and sea green eyes. She wore white shorts, white jacket, white gloves (fingerless) and white shoes with grey Initials: AI on the sides. She wears a forest green shirt under the jacket, the jacket is not zipped. While the other had Orange hair with pink highlights on her bangs and twin drills. Her Eyes are purple. She was wearing a white top with a dark orange jacket to complement her hair black jeans and white boots.

"Hey again, Let me introduce you to Mikkah Seltine-"

"Hiya it's nice to meet you."

"-and Ann Carters."

"Hi."

"Hi, I'm Gouenji, this is Aseena-"

"Hi there nice to meet you both" Aseena said with a smile

"-Michealis-"

"Hi, nice to meet you"

"-And Misuka."

"Hi, it's great to meet you I can't wait to get to know you better." Misuka said with a smile.

Everyone started eating, except for Aseena.

"Is something wrong?" Everyone asked

Aseena blushed embarrassedly "Its just that im tired im going to bed night guys."

"Night!" Everyone said but Gouenji had a worried expression on his face

"Something is off about her." Ann said

"You, finally say something and that's what it is?" Mikkah exclaimed

Ann just shrugged and continued eating

After about half an hour everyone turned in for the night, but Gouenji sat on the bunk below Aseena. He could hear soft sobbing so he climbed to Aseenas bunk.

"Whats wrong?" Gouenji asked

"Well, I think its about time I told you this…..

_**HAHAHAHA! End of chapter 3! Have a guess if you want to find out Aseenas secret. Anyway left it on a cliff-hanger. He he I feel evil for doing that, Well enjoy the summer people! Till next time or chapter. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome to chapter 4! Hope your enjoying the story so far. Also hope ive used the oc's right from what was told, anyway enjoy! :)**_

"_Whats wrong?" Gouenji asked_

"_Well, I think it's about time I told you this….._

"Remember I told you I had lost my memory, well the story is that it happened years ago…

(shes 15) 8 years ago

_**Flashback**_

"_Mummy! Are you dropping me off at school?" said a small girl, with brown hair opened out that was wavy, she had adorable eyes and wore a long white dress with ¾ length sleeves, a see through cardigan with a pink cherry blossom design and pink ballet flats with ribbons that tied up to her knees._

"_No, I'm sorry dear but your little friend mother will take you to school, ok?" said a very tall elegant woman dressed in a black suit with an a line skirt up to her knees a ruffled white blouse and spiky heels. She had long straight brown hair and light blue eyes._

"_Ok, but what about daddy?"_

"_I'm going to meet with him Aseena dear, ok you'll see us later on, most likely after school ok?_

_Aseena clutched her stomach but nodded and waited on a couch for the mother of her friend. The door bell rang and a tall woman with brown hair put to one side, kind eyes and a smile was waiting for a particular girl._

"_You're here!" She screamed enthusiastically_

"_Of course I am, why would I forget?"_

"_Because my parents always do…" The girl said with a frown_

"_Now now don't get upset someones waiting for you in the car." She held Aseenas hand and took her to the car. She got in leaving bothe children in the back._

"_Yay, you came to!"_

"_Well of course I did, I can't wait to get to school did you know they're doing soccer try outs after school at the riverbank?" The boy said with a smile_

"_No I didn't. I can't wait! This will be so much fun!"_

"_Yeah!" They high fived each other while the boy's mother giggled._

"_You two will always make a powerful team, I'm sure of it." Both children's eyes glimmered at the thought while the mother giggled._

_**20 minutes later**_

"_Hey, do you think time will go faster if where even more nice to sensei and the others" Aseena asked questionably_

"_Maybe you never know. Besides we have a whole day of school I think we can see it go by faster than my dad and ramen."_

_Both kids giggled_

"_You know when I grow up I want to be a soccer star and to show everyone they can be what they want."_

"_When I grow up I want to be a soccer star too and to tell everyone they can have their dream come true."_

"_Hey Aseena?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Let's make a pinky promise."_

"_For what?" The girl asked with a confused expression_

"_Friends to the end, No matter what happens we will always be together forever and ever! Pinky promise?" The boy held out his pinky_

"_Pinky promise! Friends to the end, No matter what happens we will always be together forever and ever!" The pair conjoined they're pinkys and smiled at each other_

_**After school**_

"_Come on guys you want to be first up to play right?" Yelled the mother of the boy_

"_Yeah mum where coming come on Aseena!"_

"_Coming!" The pair ran to the boys mother _

"_Mum? Wheres your car?"_

"_Oh, I thought we could walk to the river bank seeing that its not too far from the school."_

_Aseena clutched her stomach and was starting to feel dizzy_

"_Are you ok Aseena?" The boy asked_

"_Yeah of course I am, come on there is a crossing up ahead race you to it!" Both kids ran towards the crossing but came to a stop when the boy's mother said stop._

"_Sorry, sorry!" Both kids said continuously to the boy's mother._

"_Just don't do that again, ok?"_

"_We promise!" Then a man walked by and accidently knocked the boys bag out of his hands and the contents spilled out._

"_I am terribly sorry." The man said as he helped the boy and his mother gather them up._

_Aseena clutched her stomach again and her vision started to go blurry._

"_Green man….." Aseena said quietly to herself._

_Aseena started to cross the road when all of a sudden beeping could be heard._

"_Aseena!" The mother cried as she tackled the child away from the truck unharmed but then._

"_Thank you…." Aseena fainted._

_**At the hospital**_

_Aseena woke up to blurry vision and surprised mother._

"_Who are you?"_

_Her mother was taken aback by what her daughter had said. "It's me your mother who else." She gave a nervous giggle._

"_Then what's my name?" Her mother thought she was going to cry but deep inside she was angered at the other mother._

"_Your name is Aseena Bloo. You're my beautiful daughter and I love you to bits." She said stroking her daughter's hair._

_Aseena smiled but fainted again and all she heard was a small shriek and her mother calling for doctors._

_**An hour later**_

_Aseena rose and sat up to see the other mother and was about to say "hi" when her mother came to the other mother and said-_

"_This is your doing! Don't ever come near her ever again! You your husband and your son!" she yelled at the top of her voice._

"_This was never my fault, if I recall the doctor had said that her body was weak because she never got nutrients she needed and you where never around to be the when she needed you most." She said with a calm voice but this just angered Aseenas mother even more but before she said anything._

"_Mum don't please, leave them, I won't see them again if you don't do something you will regret, please?"_

_With teary eyes her mother came to her daughters side and just nodded._

_With a smile Aseena motioned to the other two who were standing in the corridor to come in and said- "I will miss you, whoever you are." With that she fell asleep again but didn't see the shocked faces of the mother and son._

_**A couple of weeks later**_

_Two adults where having a conversation in the dining room._

"_We should move, For her benefit she still doesn't seem in full condition."_

"_I agree we should move away from Japan and when she seems in top condition we can come back, we better alert those in the orphanage that we will be leaving, and for that boy well if she doesn't remember him there's not much to say."_

"_I agree, we should tell Aseena too I will tell her while you call the orphage."_

_And with that they moved, All the children in sunshine orphanage missed Aseena and that one boy was really sad about all the events that happened._

_**End of flashback**_

"That's what happened I always remember it because, I can never get over it." Aseena started to get teary eyes

"Don't cry, ok? Listen to me that boy probably still remembers you and I doubt he can get you out of his mind even though you don't remember him."

"_I remember this, I hope she remembers who I am or ill have to say." Gouenji thought_

Gouenji said giving her a tissue

"One question."

"Yeah?" Aseena said lifting her head in surprise#

"You where ill and yet you're here in a soccer academy, did your parents allow you to go?"

Aseena put on a face that said uh oh "ummmm…well…..I practised ever since I was in diapers and never stopped no matter what and I did eventualy get better, and about the parents well I got them to sign it but they didn't know what they signed for they thought it was to an academic school." Aseena nervously giggled

"I see, very stealthy, come on if you seem so good lets put you to the test." Gouenji challenged

"Ok. But Im hungry." Aseenas belly rumbled and she giggled

"Here eat this." Gouenji gave Aseena a couple of rice balls

"Thank you" After Aseena finished eating they got there trainers on and quietly creeped outside to the field.

"Lets go!"

Both Aseena and Gouenji ran side by side, Gouenji had the ball but not long after Aseena swept the ball away from him gracefully.

"My mother made me take ballet." Aseena said as she sped up to the goal

"_wow. She seemed to have gotton, so much better since the last time I remember"_

Gouenji sped up to but saw Aseena at the goal ready to shoot so he stood back.

Aseena and the soccer ball both spinning rose into the air and the soccer ball started glowing blue, They reached quite high and a blue light was spinning around Aseena then she yelled "Sky Blast!" The Ball shot down towards the goal in a massive blast engulfing the ball.

"Wow that was amazing!" Gouenji yelled as he ran towards to Aseena when all of a sudden he tripped and fell on top of her the pair blushing.

"Sorry about that" Gouenji rose with Aseena

"Don't worry about it lets get back." The pair ran all the way back to the dorm said "Goodnight and went to sleep.

_**End of chapter 4. Ok. That was long I couldn't even believe it! Lol! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Anyway review! :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5! Yay I hope your enjoying the story so far anyway enjoy! By the way if I don't update for a while I have writers block or have not had the time.**_

_**(Oh and this is the same night like the last chapter)**_

_**Michealis**__** POV**_

I yawned and when to my bed when I saw Misuka lying down on the floor.

"Ummmm….Misuka what are you doing?"

Said girl was startled and got up to face Michealis

"Nothing! Why?"

"Because you seem to be hiding something behind your back?" Then I swiftly took a camera from behind her back.

"Whats with the camera?"

"Well…ummmmm…i…..-" She sighed deeply "Just take a look."

Confusion written all over my face I took a look at the pictures and saw what she was talking about.

"How did you get this picture?" She went red and I swear I was about to strangle her.

"I didn't mean to I was actually trying to take a picture of the dorm but i…. sorry."

I took another look at the picture on the camera the one of me standing near Gazelle and you could see that I was blushing.

"Misuka!" I yelled and started to run after her, I felt so embarrassed

"Michealis, im sorry! I swear I didn't mean it!"

We ran all the way outside and next thing I know we were on the soccer pitch.

I calmed down a little bit then said "Misuka? Listen how about we play a little match and if I win three goals you delete the picture, ok?"

"Alright, fine. But why are you getting really angry about it?"

I sighed "I will tell you after alright?"

"Ok."

_**Normal pov**_

Both girls got into position, Michealis on the left side of the pitch and Misuka on the right.

"Ready" Misuka yelled?

"Yeah, let's do this." Michealis said

Both girls ran after the ball and Misuka got the ball first and started to run towards the goal when Michealis yelled "Shadow Steal!" While she stood on the spot Michealis's shadow came out underneath her and grabbed the ball off of Misuka.

Michealis ran faster than Misuka and made it for the goal she kicked the ball with a l;ot of force that it smashed into the goal.

"One to me." Misuka slightly giggled

They took their positions and this time Michealis got the ball but then before Michealis could get near the goal Misuka slide tackled and got the ball from Michealis and ran towards the other end.

"_She's good." Michealis thought_

Misuka made it to the goal and shouted "Flower shot!"she shoots the ball high up in the air, then jumps herself, turns upside down in the air and kicks the ball. Flowers appear around the ball and she lands with her back pointed at the goal. The ball slammed into the goal.

"Yay! One all!" Misuka said with glee

"Nice shot I will admit." Michealis said with her hands on her hips as she took her position

Both girls ran after the ball and Michealis ended up with the ball and Misuka cam from behind ready to take the ball when Michealis sped up and reached the goal. "My turn. Darkness dragon!"

Michealis shoots the ball towards the net a Dargon is behind it and once it has neared the Goal the Dragon wraps around the Goal While the ball smashes into the goal with such force.

"2-1. I just need one more point."

Misuka was getting fired up.

They took their positions and they were off, Michealis had the ball and was nearing the goal when Misuka came and slide tackled the ball and then she screamed "Flower shot", To Michealis's surprise the ball fled through the field and straight into the goal.

"How did you do that?" Michealis gawked at what she just saw

"I don't know." Misuka giggled nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

Michealis sighed "Whatever."

Now both girls where full on fired up and ready to win.

A shadowy figure appeared and was holding the camera the girls where fighting over but the girls did not notice the figure until it came and snatched the ball away from the pair. "Enough!"

Both girls turned and saw the figure appearing to be none other than Gazelle.

"How did you know that we were here?" Michealis asked

"Well I came when I heard you-" Gazelle pointed to Michealis "-Scream one of your hissatus, what was it now Darkness dragon? So, I cam and saw your move which was impressive and then I wanted to know what the commotion was and I picked up this camra."

Michealis started going red upon hearing the word camera

"Oh that camera don't worry about it, here give it to me" Misuka said but when she tried to grab the camera Gazelle dodged her attempt

"Not until you tell me what's going on." Gazelle said with a strict face

"Fine the thing is we were-" Misuka grabbed Michealis's arm and dragged her away "One second."

"What are you doing? I thought you didn't want him to see?" Misuka said in a gentle tone

"That's true. But I can't lie to him."

"Why?"

"I'm surprised you still haven't figured it out. Look the thing is you have to promise me you won't say a thing, ok?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I have a crush on gazelle….." She said quietly

Misuka eyes widened "Really? So that's why you got mad about the picture?"

"Yeah. So im gonna tell him-" Michealis was interrupted when Misuka went up to Gazelle

"Hey Gazelle? I'll tell you why we were making so much noise but first tell me if you look at any pictures on the camera."

Gazelle was slightly shocked but answered "No I haven't, so what was the problem?"

Misuka sighed and Michealis cam by Misuka's side "We were playing a match to determine who was stronger and then we started to argue so then Michealis challenged me to a match hence the fact you saw us here on the pitch." Misuka grinned

Gazelle was taken aback with everything she just said but handed over the camera to Misuka

"Thanks." Misuka said and started to head back to the dorm

"Night, Gazelle." Michealis said but Gazelle grabbed her arm

"Michealis? I saw you playing and you're an excellent player and I was wondering if you wanna play some soccer with me sometime?" Gazelle asked with a smile

Michealis lightly blushed but hid it with her midnight blue hair. "Sure"

"Michealis come on we better get some sleep for tomorrow!" Misuka yelled

"Night, Michealis" Gazelle walked away with a smile plastered on his face.

"Night." Michealis said then ran in the direction Misuka was walking towards

The pair walked to their dorm and got in to bed in silence.

"Michealis your secrets safe with me."

Michealis lightly smiled and said "Thanks night"

"Night" Then the pair went to sleep


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ok chapter 6! Firstly I'd like to say I don't usually take this long but I was **__**REALLY**__** busy it was annoying. Oh well anyway enjoy this chapter and review, thanks.**_

Both Ann and Mikkah were in theyre room lying down on there beds. Mikkah was listening to music while Ann was reading a soccer magazine.

"Hey, Ann?" Mikkah asked curiously

Ann just got off her bunk and sat on Mikkahs giving her an facical expression saying _"what"_

"Remember in the dining hall? Why did you say theyre was something off about Aseena?" Mikkah asked curiously.

Ann turned her head to Mikkah and said "Because she had a weird expression plastered on her face and for some reason I got a feeling that shes hiding something or isn't who she is."

Mikkah just nodded and said "Then we get to know her a little better she seems quite kind but maybe its something in the past that makes you think this."

Ann just nodded and started to walk outside and Mikkah followed her.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Gouenji." Then she ran towards the field where she could hear him talking with Mikkah following close behind.

Ann stopped bent down and hid behind a bush pulling down Mikkah too.

"Hey, why are we hiding?" Mikkah questioned

Ann just pointed at the scene of both Gouenji and Aseena walking away to there dorm.

"Come." Mikkah followed Ann all the way until they got to the dorm in which Gouenji and Aseena entered and as Ann looked through the window she could see that Gouenji was still up, so she got his attension by knocking on the window and motioned him to come outside.

"What are you two doing here?" Gouenji questioned curiously

"Ann wanted to talk to you about Aseena, but we might have to go somewhere a bit private."

"Ok, Fine. But be quick I still want to get sleep you know." Gouenji said with a small smirk

The trio walked all the way to the field and sat on the wooden bench on the side of the field.

"Ok what is it you exactly want to know?" Gouenji questioned

"Well the thing is Ann thinks theyre is something about her that deludes the real her. Do you get what I mean?" Mikkah said

"Well theyre is something but if I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone?" Ann and Mikkah nodded

"The thing is, she is an amnesiac. She always was, since she was about seven years old."

"Then why are you always around giving off signs, as if she knows you?" Ann questioned with folded arms

"That's because I'm someone who she forgot about all those years ago."

"How did you meet her?" Mikkah questioned

Gouenji smiled "Long story but it goes like this- I was in the park one day when I spotted her on the swing set…..-"

_A small boy who looks about five walked up to a petit girl who sat on a swing set all alone crying._

"_Hiya! Are you ok?"_

_The girl looked up to reveal all the dry tears on her face_

"_Y-y-yeah I am." She wiped her face then asked "Whats your name?"_

"_I'm Gouenji Shuuya. What's yours?" He gave a smile_

"_Aseena Bloo. What's that?" She motioned to the soccer ball that was on the floor_

"_That's a soccer ball I just started to get in to it and I love it. Want to give it a try?"_

_The girl nodded and walked to the all unsure what to do. She looked at Gouenji and he motioned with his foot to kick it._

_She kicked the ball and then started to run with it smiling. "This is so much fun."_

_She started giggling and went back to Gouenji. "Thank you. I never played before."_

"_Really? But you where so fast like you knew." She shook her head._

"_Well then want to play with me a bit?"He pushed the soccer ball to Aseena_

"_Sure!"_

_The two kids started playing and got lost into the game. When they're mothers cam to pick them up they saw that the kids where having so much fun they started talking._

"So you met her when she was five and she has no clue who you are?" Ann said

"That's right. The when I saw her on the plane and she told me how she moved when she was young I immediately knew it was her. So now I'm trying to jog her memory to see if she can remember me because I think it's more than friendship to me it's as if she was the closest person to me that I've ever met." Gouenji said with a smile

"We should get back to bed and good luck." Ann said and walked back with Mikkah close behind.

"Gouenji she will remember how couldn't she?" Mikkah said with a smile then patted his back and followed Ann back to they're dorm.

Gouenji left to his dorm. The girls started walking quietly when Ann said-

"So that's who she really is then, an amnesiac. Well she's not your general normal girl than."

"Well once she has her memory back all we can hope is that she will know who she is." Ann nodded and went to her bunk.

"Good night." Ann said.

"Night." Mikkah said and they went to sleep.

_**Ok. DONE! Wow that was short. Well any who ill update soon but it might take some time im everywhere. **__**Even in your room**__**…..**__**Joke**__**. Well ill update as soon as I can so. Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7. oh and I'm going to start a new story soon I'm working on it but will take some time. So anyway enjoy.**_

A loud bell rang in the middle of the whole academy, and startled some who where awake and woke some who where sleeping.

"OWWWW!" Michealis,Gouenji and Misuka screamed as they fell out of there beds with the shock of the bell.

"Stupid bell…" Gouenji said quietly as he rubbed the back of his head and stood up.

"Aseena! Get up!" Misuka shouted but to no avail "I got it" Gouenji said.

"Aseena, come on get up we have to get- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and fell back off the bunk.

"Whats wrong?" Michealis asked and took a look and was taken back. "Why is there a soccer ball with google eyes and a mop stuck on it in her bed?"

"Oh sorry about that I thought it was a little funny seeing your reactions at least your all wide awake now." Aseena said innocently "Oh and by the way there is no more food in the canteen, sorry. But-"

She was interrupted "What!" They all screamed at her

"Guys don't worry I-" She was interrupted again

"How are we gonna make the team if there is no source of energy?" Gouenji questioned

"But I have got-" again interrupted

"NOOOOOO! I wont be able to play on an empty stomach!" Misuka said sadly

"Calm down, I made-"

"This is not fair they are suppose to make enough for us all." Michealis saidwith an annoyed expression.

Aseena got irritated "QUIET!"

Everyone was startled by the sudden outburst, and it knew others probably could hear the brunette's voice.

_**Dorm 5**_

"Who was that?" Hiroto questioned

"I dunno but I think we have other problems."

They stared at the two girls fighting and screamin at eachother over some food and soccer balls, And sweatdropped.

_**Back to the others**_

"Thank you, I was gonna say that I grabbed extras for us all to eat." She held out a massive plate of riceballs and drinks. Their eyes all widened

"Thank you!" They all said and dag into the feast.

"It's ok. Plus we all have to get changed into the soccer uniforms they gave out. I got all of ours by the way. And we have to meet at the main field." She held out the uniforms and they all took them.

"Guess they're going to be choosing the teams then." Gouenji said finishing his rice ball synchronised with the others.

"Best we get changed then." Misuka said

All girls looked at Gouenji who had a blank expression.

"….what?" He questioned

"Where girls….you're a boy…..so that means….." Michealis said slowly

Gouenji blushed all embarrassed apologized and left into another room to get changed.

"Boys, there all the same." Misuka said and they all giggled, whilst they got changed.

_**10 Minutes later**_

The four set out to the main field wearing the soccer uniforms that where given to them. It was a white jersey with blue lining on the bottom of the sleeve and shirt and blue shorts.

"These are some plain uniforms aren't they?" Aseena said to which everyone agreed

"Look everyone is there we better join in with the rest of the crowd." Misuka pointed out which led them all to run to the field.

The headmaster of the academy, Mr Takashimi stood in front of everyone and spoke.

"Hello to you all, I hope you had a good nights rest-"

"yeah right…." The four and a few others said under there breath.

"-Today we will do some drills and split you up in to 2 teams, I will be judging to see who will represent us for future matches. Only 16 will be chosen, so the 8 left won't go unnoticed. Alongside me I have miss keira and mr rakii.-

"Hello." They said and gave a wave.

"-Now I will tell you which dorms will merge for each team. Dorm 5 and 4 will be team 1, 1 and 3 will be team 2 and lastly 2 and 6 will be team 3. The first match will be will be team 1 against 2, so you have 10 minutes before the match."

The judges sat down and both teams went into a corner to talk strategies.

"Ok so I think that we should have to strikers at the top and close off around midfield." Hiroto said

They all nodded "Who should we put where?" Misuka asked

Gouenji put his hand up "Ill be a striker and how about you Aseena?"

Everyone turned there heads towards Aseena for an answer "y-y-yeah s-s-sure." She said nervously.

After a couple of miniutes they decided to put Aseena and Gouenji as strikers, Michealis, Hiroto and Suzuno as midefielders, Ajibana and Yuki on defence and Misuka on goal.

A whistle blew and everyone rushed into their places ready to play.

"I will flip a coin. Team 1 is heads Team 2 is tails.-" The referee flipped the coin and it landed on heads.

"Team 1 will begin."

" Ready?" Gouenji said to Aseena and nodded.

Gouenji kicked the ball to Aseena and the pair rushed forwards with Hiroto and Suzuno behind them.

They sped up the field dodging the other team and cam face to face with the goal.

"Take it Aseena!" Gouenji yelled and she responded with a nod.

Aseena and the soccer ball both spinning rose into the air and the soccer ball started glowing blue, They reached quite high and a blue light was spinning around Aseena then she yelled "Sky Blast!" The Ball shot down towards the goal in a massive blast engulfing the ball.

The teams goalkeeper yelled out "Giants stop!" A big foot was in the air and the keeper motioned his foot down alongside with the gigantic illusion foot but proved not strong enough as the ball broke through easily and shot into the goal.

"GOAL!" The referee yelled

"YES!" They all yelled as they ran back but Gouenji didn't seem to pleased.

"Whats up?" Aseena asked

"Don't you think it's weird how we got through so easily?"

"Yeah you do have a point. It's like there not trying."

"Or they have a trick up their sleeves."

The whistle blew and this time team 2 had the ball.

The strikers on team 2 came running up with the ball with Michealis and Hiroto boxing them in.

However suddenly the player with the ball gave the bll to the other striker and tripped up Hiroto and Michealis.

"Hey didn't you see that!" Aseena yelled to the refree who just said "If didn't see it its not counted for."

The striker cam up and used a hissatu called "Fire bullet!" He jumped up with the ball and kicked the ball after doing a summersault in the air. The ball sped at a fast speed that Misuka didn't see it coming.

"GOAL!" The refree said then blew the whistle to motion its half time.

Aseena walked up to the referee with Gouenji behind her. "Why didn't you call foul? That guy purposely tripped up Hiroto and Michealis! Why didn't you say anything?!" Aseena shouted to which gave shock to people around her.

"Listen miss, if you don't calm down your out, got it?"

"Sorry." Aseena left back to the team but Gouenji dragged her away

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine it's just that those plays being unnoticed make me really angry."

"Forget it, they probably wont get far besides I have a plan come on."

Aseena's head shot up with curiosity

"Hey guys sorry I didn't catch that shot." Misuka said sadly

"Don't worry guys, drink up I have a plan." Gouenji said

The team huddled together and talked amongst themselves. Everyone nodded and the whistle blew again motioning the second half.

Gouenji kicked the ball to Aseena who started running up with Hiroto behind them but in between. They ran up to midfield on the other side and then Aseena got boxed.

Aseena kicked the ball back to hiroto while at the same time jumping up so she wasn't hurt. The judges saw this and put it down.

Hiroto ran up and was near Gouenji. They were coming face to face with the defenders. Hiroto slowed down while Gouenji sped up and past the defenders.

The defenders came running towards Hiroto when he kicked the ball ubove them and ran around the defenders. Gouenji caught the ball and ran towards goal.

"Fire tornado!" He rose in the air spinning with the ball with fire surrounding him and he kicked the ball with a lot of power that it entered the goal in an instant.

"GOAL!" The referee yelled then whistled to say game over.

"Team 1 has won. Now team 2 and 3 will play after team 2 are rested up."

Everyone dispersed.

"It worked! Gouenji you are so smart!" Aseena yelled and hugged him

Once she let go Gouenji blushed but hid it "Thanks, anyway let's get something to eat I'm hungry after the game." He said calmly and everyone left to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8, hope that your enjoying the story so far. Please don't forget to review, read on and also I might not update for a while for reasons being personal. **_

_**At the canteen**_

"Wow, winning never felt so good." Misuka said as she ate her Okonomiyaki

"You are so right, but I wonder how the other match is going, they did say that after the matches they would verify who is in the main team and who is not. But honestly guys I am kind of worried that my outburst may cause a change in my fate." Aseena said as she looked down

"Don't fret about it you'll be fine, It really doesn't matter, what you said was the truth. They probably will look past that anyway." Hiroto said then turned to see a screen was showing the game.

"Guys look the games on the television and its one all."

Everyone turned their heads to see the game and watched in mesmerisation.

"_Ann is running up to the goal and is using one of the signature Hissatus Ice Spear_ _and its shot straight into the goal I guess that goalie forgot to pay attention, But what a shot!"_

The commentary goes on for ten more minutes before everyone has to gather at the pitch for a verification of who is in and who is not.

"HEY, YOU GIRLY!" Everyone turned around to see to figures standing behind the whole group.

"Who are you talking to?" Gazelle demanded to know while crossing his arms.

"That girl there the one who got us in trouble." The boy pointed at Aseena.

"She did what was right. You just couldn't take it." Mikkah said with slight anger in her tone.

"Hmph! The judges said that where on a thin thread and because of her where probably gonna have to leave!" He said tightening his fists.

"So, what's the bad news?" Michealis remarked to which everyone laughed.

"QUIET!" The guy that stood to his left shouted

"Lets just leave these brats to whine we better go." Hiroto said to which everyone just left the room.

"Oh no you don't….." The boy whispered waiting for his chance then when it was only Michealis, Aseena and Gouenji he grabbed Aseenas arm and yanked her towards there direction by force.

"Get off of me!" Aseena yelled and bothe Gouenji and Michealis looked back to see what was going on.

"Let go of her!" Gouenji Yelled in anger

"Hmph, MAKE ME!" He said as the other guy lifted her over his shoulder and they ran.

"We have to stop them, Come on." Michealis said but an arm was in her way.

"I'll go you alert the others but don't tell the headmaster." Michealis nodded and left the other direction.

"I'm coming Aseena." Gouenji whispered as he ran in the same direction as the boys.

_**With Michealis**_

"GUYS!" Everyone turned back to a breathless Michealis.

Misuka put her hand on her back. "Whats wrong? Wheres Gouenji and Aseena?"

"Those boys, they took her and Gouenji is running after them."

Everyones eyes widened "We have to tell the Headmaster he could-" Hiroto was interrupted.

"NO! Gouenji specifically told me not to." Michealis answered back.

"-Then what do we do?" Hiroto said

"We have to try and figure where they're going and what they're going to do." Michealis said to which everyone agreed.

"Which direction did they go?" Ann asked

"They went through the back door."

"Wait a second the back door only leads to-" Gazelle finished the sentenced

Everyones eyes widened, and they ran towards that direction.

_**With Gouenji**_

_**Gouenji's POV**_

Where are they going to take he-

"Be quiet will you!" I heard and I immeadietly knew it was those brats.

I ran even faster and saw that they went inside some old building, I looked at a sign and saw that it said "_old back building not to be used."_

Perfect, I went inside and saw they were trying to hurt her.

"Stop!" I yelled and they turned around

"Oh look who it is. Your shining knight is here to save you."

"Nice. Original you thought of that yourself?" Aseena giggled and stood up but she seemed to be quite angered to, what have they said to her?

"Hey, Gouenji pass me that soccer ball over there." Aseena said quite stern faced, but why would she want it?

"Don't take another step!" The pair said but I didn't care and to their reaction they seem to be coming right at me.

"LOOK OUT!" Aseena yelled I turned around and saw her running towards them.

I ran for the ball threw it to Aseena and then I dodged there punches as I noticed what Aseena was doing, she was using a Hissatu.

She jumped into the air; both boys were also looking so I took my chance to step away from the area, her eyes seemed to be glowing a strong sky blue colour, it seemed to be a goddess standing behind her and pointing a sceptre at the ball blasting it with a blue light and Aseena and the ball span upwards even higher with an illuminating blue spiral around them then she kicked the ball to the boys direction and the goddess behind her struck her with a beam.

"Attack from the heavens!" She yelled and then all I could see was a blast of light and Aseena falling down as well as the boys.

Also the last thing I heard was a screech and screams-

"GOUENJI,ASEENA!"

_**End of this chappy how did you like it? I feel as though I went over the top with the whole drama bit, but hope you liked it. Anyway review your thoughts! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9, Hope this story is enjoyable so far. Also please don't forget to review and comment. :)**_

"_GOUENJI,ASEENA!"_

Four teens where in bed surrounded by a huge group who were waiting for two specific teens to wake up.

"What…what…happened?" A groggy Gouenji said as he sat up.

"Gouenji, your finally awake." Misuka said quite happily.

"Wheres Aseena?" He asked quite worriedly.

"Shes over there behind that blind but don't worry shes fine." Michealis answered.

"Let me see her." Gouenji started to get out of the bed but his head started to hurt.

"Don't overdue it, Gouenji." Hiroto said as he motioned him to lie down again.

"Can I please get an answer to what happened?"

Everyone looked at eachother.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Gazelle asked with a stern face.

"Give me the good news then the bad news."

"We were all picked to represent the academy as a soccer team." Mikkah said.

"What's the bad news?"

"We shouldn't tell him. He might take it badly." Ann pointed out

"Just tell me!" Gouenji shouted.

Everyone was taken aback by his sudden outburst that they were frozen.

"Gouenji take a look behind the curtain." Yuki said then helped Gouenji towards the curtain.

"Yuki don't." Ajibanna said.

Yuki didn't listen then opened the curtain to reveal a girl lying on a bed with a bandage around her head and looked to be in a comma.

"What happened." Gouenji said quietly.

"Remember at that abandoned place? She used a powerful shot. The doctors said that the power was too much and she fell. Aseena kicked the ball to the ceiling and it came down we got her out but bits of the rubble hit her head causing her into this state. The boys where sent back home so you don't have to worry. With you, all that happened was when we opened the door we hit your head. Sorry." Yuki finished and took him back to his bed.

"All of this happened and I did nothing." Gouenji tightened hi fists.

"You couldn't do anything anyway." Ann said.

"I was a sitting duck."

"Don't worry Gouenji she will be fine." Gazelle said.

"Hiroto can I speak with you privately?" Gouenji asked.

Hiroto nodded and everyone else left the room.

"What is it?" Hiroto wondered.

"When did you first meet Aseena?" Gouenji asked.

"I think when we where about seven or eight." Hiroto answered.

"Did you know about her accident?"

"Yes, I do know but why are you asking me?"

"Because I met her when we were five. But she doesn't remember me."

Hiroto was taken aback.

"Are you sure it's her?"

"I am a hundred percent." Gouenji said with confidence.

"Well I guess if this is true I'm going to have to tell you something that might make your day."

"What?" Gouenji looked up at Hiroto.

"After she had that accident when she was young there was a possibility that she would gain some of her memory back but that was only if her past came back."

"What do you mean?" Gouenji sat up.

"If you make her remember her past with you she might remember."

"So, if I show a picture from when we were younger she will know who I am?"

"I guess but it's a slim chance. Also the state that she is in right now she might remember something or not at least that's what the doctor's mental notes said." Hiroto shrugged.

Gouenji shrugged and went towards Aseenas bed.

"This is my fault. If only I said something sooner." Gouenji sat on her bed and touched her cheek.

"Gouenji may I ask you a personal question?" Hiroto said walking towards him.

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you have a crush on her?" Gouenji's arm retracted and he blushed.

"Nnnnn….no!" Gouenji said and turned his head.

"Yes you do." Hiroto said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah do you have a crush on Ajibana or Yuki?" Hiroto blushed.

"Thought so." Gouenji said with a smirk.

"Please just tell me." Hiroto looked seriously a Aseena.

"Fine I do, happy?" Gouenji looked at Aseena and noticed she was moving.

Gouenji looked at Hiroto and blushed madly.

"Don't worry." Hiroto whispered.

Aseena slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It's a long story. I have to go but Gouenji is here to keep you company." Hiroto exited through the door with a smirk.

"What happened, what did Gouenji say?" Gazelle asked.

"Don't worry about. Let's go." Hiroto answered and left with the group.

_**Gouenji pov**_

I am so going to get Hiroto.

"Gouenji what's wrong?" Aseena tilted her head.

"Nothing, sorry." I have to try, it could work.

"Aseena, You told me about that boy when you where young. Do you remember his name?"

"Honestly I dony but for some reason I remember his initials were G and S. Like yours." She giggled a little.

"Well do you remember what he looked like?"

"No." Great that could have been my chance as well.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Uh oh

"No reason, was just wondering. By the way how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts but I will be fine anyway." Ok then that was close.

_**Normal pov**_

After a couple of hours they fell asleep for a while.

"Wow, what time is-AHHHH!" Gouenji screamed but blushed all over his face.

He realised he fell asleep next to Aseena and startled her to,

"AHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Aseena screamed.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Gouenji apologised.

"No worries." Aseena said calmly.

The doctor walked in and noticed the two.

"Am I interrupting something?" He said

"No, not of course!" They said simutantiously.

"Okay then anyway you two should be fine to leave but Aseena you are going to have to take it easy don't use that Hissatu while you're in this condition, okay."

"Yes sir." Aseena said and got up along with Gouenji.

"We better go now come on." Gouenji got to his feet and helped Aseena to the door.

"ERRRRRRRR!" Aseena yelled.

"Are you ok?" Gouenji asked with panick in his voice.

"Everything is going blurry….." Aseena fell to the floor.

" ASEENA!" Gouenji yelled.

_**Ok I feel like this was a short chapter. But I hope it's still enjoyable. Also id like to say im going to put this story on hold because of two reasons.**_

_**Im going to be a bit busy and can only update one story so im going to update my other the story.**_

_**Im not getting enough reviews so it seems a little difficult to carry on.**_

_**So, sorry if this is bad news.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey, just an alert that im gonna start another new story, yep a third story but its in progress at the moment so enjoy this chapter for now.**_

"_Why can't you see I'm here?" Said a shadow of a boy._

"_What, I can't remember you, please tell me your name!" Aseena screamed to the boy worriedly._

"_Im here with you. Wake up you'll see me." Said the shadow as he started to walk away._

"_Please tell me! Please!" Aseena yelled in contempt._

"_Just wake up…wake up…..-_

"Please, wake up. Please wake up." Gouenji said with his head in his hands.

Aseena was thrashing about in the bed and woke to a startle to see she was on the hospital bed again.

"Are you ok?" Gouenji said happy on the inside but had a stern look.

Aseena stared at Gouenji, and just nodded.

"_Why won't she speak?"_

"Well, don't worry the doctor said that you will be fine and as soon as you wake up you can go." Gouenji said slightly worried.

"Ok." Aseena got up and started to walk out along with Gouenji.

The pair walked together out the infirmary and to their dorm.

"Aseena! Your back. Are you ok?" Misuka asked as she hugged Aseena.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aseena returned the hug.

"How do you feel about being picked?" Michealis asked.

"Quite happy I did get picked and everyone else." Aseena answered.

"Oh also there are two other girls that are in Ann's and Yuki's dorm that got picked. Their names are Claira and Zoey. Do you know them?" Gouenji questioned.

"Yeah i saw them play and in the hall." Aseena answered then walked away.

"Where are you going?" Misuka asked

"Just need to lie down for abit I feel sleepy." Aseena walked in to the room and went in her bed.

"Somethings wrong with her." Michealis answered.

"Yeah, your right but I don't know what." Goenji replied.

A knock was heard at the door and Michealis went to answer it.

"Hey remember when I said maybe we could play soccer sometime, well how about now considering the fact that it could take our minds off of what happened." Suzuno asked.

"Yea sure." Michealis answered and went with Suzuno.

The pair walked to the field that was empty and grabbed a ball.

"It's been so complicated today, I mean Aseena has come back but she acts all differently now." Michealis answered.

"Really? Something must have had happened, I mean I know she suffers amnesia." Suzuno answered.

"Oh so you know." Michealis asked.

"Yea, of course. But my idea is that she probably got some of her memory back." Suzuno said.

Michealis stopped, "She could have remembered her past."

"Yea. That could be why she's acting weird." Suzuno stopped next to Michealis.

Suzuno nudged Michealis a little and they ran again.

"Alright I guess that's enough chat, let's play." Suzuno said and took the ball Michealis had.

Michealis smiled a little and started to chase after him.

"Can't catch me." Suzuno said to Michealis.

" Oh really? Blind Darkness!" Michealis yelled.

"Hey what happened I can't see!" Suzuno yelled.

Michealis got the ball and ran towards the goal.

Suzuno regained his sight and trailed behing Michealis but she made it to the goal first and yelled "Darkness dragon!"

All Suzuno could do was watch as the Dragon engulfed the goal in darkness.

"_Wow she is good." _Suzuno thought to himself.

Michealis ran back to where Suzuno was standing.

"Your outstanding I can admit." Suzuno said with a smile.

Michealis blushed but hid it.

"Thanks."

The pair played soccer for a while and time got a head of them.

"Wow it's getting late we better head back.-" Suzuno said

"-how about I walk you to your dorm?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Michealis replied

The pair walked back to the dorm together and when they got there Suzuno turned face to face with Michealis.

"I had fun. Don't forget to remind them about training. Also-" Suzuno stoppedmid sentence.

"Yeah?" Michealis asked in wonderment.

"I like hanging out with you, I hope we can do this more often." Suzuno said while holding Michealis's hand.

"Yeah of course." Michealis answered.

"See ya." Suzuno walked away but was still smiling.

"Bye…" Michealis said then went inside.

Misuka stared at Michealis curiously.

"What?" Michealis questioned.

"Oh nothing. Accept, someone seems to be happy that she has a boyfriend." Misuka said with a smirk.

Michealis blushed "Hey!"

"Just kidding. Coming to bed?" Misuka asked

"Yeah." Michealis replied and went to there room.

_**Meanwhile in the other room**_

Aseena was looking up at the ceiling.

Gouenji spoke up "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?" Aseena sat up and looked at Gouenji.

"You haven't talked to m- I mean all of us straight forward." Gouenji said.

"Honestly, I had a flashback that just shocked me a little that's all."

"What was it?" Gouenji asked

"Well…..I just saw that boy and he helped me reveal who it was."

"Who was it?" Gouenji asked.

"You…." Aseena said with a tear rolling down her eyes.

Gouenji looked shocked but inside he was happy.

_**Done. I'm hoping you will enjoy this chapter and also I know it seems short. Anyway review and comment :).**_


End file.
